Full Circle
by Spuffy4EVR
Summary: 2nd season; Buffy & Spike team up to stop Angelus, but what happens when Angelus attacks first? Please R&R, no flames--reposted becuz of error--FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place during the second season of Buffy, kk??? PLS READ & REVIEW. Also, this is for adults, so anyone under 18 shouldn't read and if you don't like it, DON"T READ IT!!!!!!

Buffy sighed. Now that Angel was evil, she didn't know what to do. He had made sweet love to her, and in the process gained true happiness, losing his soul in the process. Already Jenny Calendar was dead, and who knows what was next? He was teaming up with Spike and Drusilla, and had already attempted to kill all of humanity with the Judge...

She shook her head and tried to resolve herself to knowing she would have to kill him, someday. She loved him so much, but the man he was was gone. He was nothing but a filthy vampire, a creature to be staked and turned to dust.

Her evening patrols were actually now sort of scary. He was too good in a fight, and while she can take him one on one, he was always surrounded with flunkies. Who knows when he would get that lucky shot in? As she walked the streets, she kept peering around bushes, keeping her senses alert to any possibilities of ambushes nearby.

She was about to head home for the night when a noise alerted her to someone else's presence. Girding herself, she leaped forward brandishing her steak... only to encounter Spike, and NOT in a wheelchair! She didn't know how he was healed, but he was fair game now!

She lunged at him, and he caught her arm and threw her against a tree. "Now, now, slayer," he said with his sexy British accent. "I wasn't coming here for foreplay."

"Stuff it, Spike!" She jumped to her feet and threw a punch at him. He blocked and threw one back, but only half-heartedly it seemed.

"No, seriously!" he said, ducking another one of her blows. "I came here to warn you!"

Buffy spun around, trying to land a kick on him as their fight spilled over into the playground nearby. He dodged, ducking down and leg sweeping her, knocking her to the ground. He wasted no time in pinning her to the ground. "Listen, Slayer!" he said, his vamp face returning to normal, showing his brilliant blue eyes. "It's about Angel--he's trying to destroy the world."

She bucked underneath him, grunting, "Tell me something I don't know." She remembered the Judge all too well.

"No, you don't, hey listen--!" he yelled as she threw him off of her and kipupped to her feet again. He rolled and landed on his own. "He and Drusilla are planning something, and I want you to take care of--" He grunted as she hit him solidly on the chin, blood spraying from his mouth. He wiped his chin, "Trying to do a girl a favor..."

"I don't need any favors from you, Spike," Buffy spat as she brandished her steak again. "You and Drusilla should get out while the gettin's good!"

"That's what I'm bloody well trying to do," he said, making a gesture of peace. "I just want to take her and get out of here before Angel sends us all to hell!"

She lowered her steak, staring at him warily. "Spill."

"Listen, he's planning something with this demon statue... Decathla, I think it was," Spike said. "All he needs is the blood of someone, and it'll be done. I just wanna take Dru and go."

"What's stopping you?"

"With his high and poufy around, Dru's been all... magnetic, sticking to him like glue," he explained. "If you can get in there and distract him, I'll take Dru off your hands, splitting their forces. Deal?"

"How can I trust you?" Buffy said, eyeing him warily.

"I could have jumped you just now, but I didn't." He made a peace sign again, "God's honest truth." He couldn't help but to stare at her a bit as she tried to decide whether or not to trust him. They were enemies, sure, and she always put up a good scrape like he liked in a woman. No one could dish it out like her. "Come, love."

"I'm not your love, you bleach blonde sorry excuse for a vampire," she said, tossing her own blonde locks over her shoulder. "Where's Angel at?"

"Mansion on the hill, easy to find." He licked his lips. "Truce?"

"Truce. For now."

OMG please R&R and tell me what you think! Should I write more?? The good part is coming up next, PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow gusy, thanks for the reviews! I promise I'll try to get the next chapters up as soon as possible. Also, I had to bump this up to mature, because, uhm, well, you'll see! And thank you for pointing out the error with "steak". I'll try to fix that, lol. Please R&R!!**

Angelus was pacing in his mansion when Spike walked in. The dark haired broody evil vampire looked up at his fairer compatriot and arched a brow. "Well?"

"She bought it, mate," Spike said, his voice lackluster. "And now, Dru and me, we disappear, right?"

"Yeah... about that..." Angelus said, a wicked smile coming over his ruggedly handsome features. "Dru?"

Drusilla stepped out of the shadows, her long intricate dress trailing behind her as she shook her head and clucked her tongue at Spike. "Naughty, naughty william. Being able to walk and not telling. You've been a bad boy!"

"C'mon, Dru, love, let's get out of here and let Captain Forehead and the slayer do their dance." Spike tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but was unable to. He hated Angelus, and he hated the fact more than Drusilla was drawn to her sire like a moth ot the flame. He'd never been able to comptee with the other vampire before. Not with her anyway.

"Not so fast," Angelus said. "After the Slayer's broken, and not before." He grabbed Dru around the waist and pulled her to him as he kissed her deeply, right infront of Spike. He writhed in jealousy and anger. "Are our party favors in place, Dru?"

"From my own private collection, Daddy," she said coyly, trying to catch her undead breath as Angelus kissed it away again. "Wheee! This will be all sparks and fire, ruff!" She snapped her teeth at Angelus, and Spike rolled his eyes. Dru would never leave him. Not willingly, and now he'd just sold away his best chance to get rid of that poofta. What would he do now?

-----

Buffy approached the mansion with caution. NOw that she knew where Angel was, excuse me, Angelus was, she had to put an end to him, once and for all. She went up there during the daylight, but he'd probably be up waiting for her anyway. The door was opne. She went in, steak in one hand, ready to attack.

The mansion was mostly bare, but a step up from the warehouse the vampires had been in before. It was dark, heavy curtains over what windows there were. She glided inwards, senses on full alert. "Hello?" she asked, then threw her hands up in the air. "I knew I couldn't trust Spike. There's no one home!"

As she said that, she was grabbed from behind. She felt a prick in her neck, and everything went dark.

-----

Spike watched as Angelus took the unconscious Slayer into the room specially prepared for her. It looked like a dungeon for all intents and purpose. The walls were covered with chains and ropes and other things for binding as well as nasty icky cutting things. However, as much as the walls looked horrific, there was a sumptuous bed in the middle of it, surrounded by candles. It almost looked... romantic. He had a idea of what Angelus had in mind, and it made him sick. Murder, sure, bloodlust, of course, the slaughter of innocent children and women and men, he had no problem with. But rape?

Well, honestly, it stirred his blood some. He hadn't gotten any since before his accident a year ago. Even now that he was walking, Dru preferred Angelus over him. She wouldn't touch him last night, and instead jeered at him, making fun with Angelus. It was about all he could sotmach.

Angelus put Buffy int he bed and secured her with heavy manacles. He leaned back and withdrew into the shadows so she would apparantly be "alone" when she woke up. "Now, we wait."

"This is pathetic," William said, looking over at his vampire compainion. "Why don't you just kill her now whiel she's all sleeping and helpless and cute? It'll be fun." _Not to mention smart_, Spike added.

"Not fun, bleach for brains," Angelus replied. "I todl you, I wnat her broken, not dead. Going after her friends just made her more dangerous. But this... THIS will break her."

He shushed Spike before the blonde vampire could say anything else, as Buffy's Slayer constitution was taking over, purging the mystery drug out of her. She stirred. And found herself handcuffed. "Crap," shemuttered.

Angelus and Drusille watched with amusement as she tried to free herself all to no avail. Spike watched as well, but inside he was writhing. It just seemed wrong somehow. He'd killed two slayers, but both of those were in fair fights. Buffy... she was something special, and even he knew that. Her long golden hair sparkled in the candlelight, and her sapphire blue orbs shone with fear but determination as well. Unwillingly, he felt himself stir. He'd killed two slayers, but he'd never HAD one. It still struck him as wrong though, wronger and wronger as time passed, and the two next to him had to stifle their laughter at her helplessness. Spike started forward, only to be jerked back, and Angelus stepped into the light.

"Comfortable, baby?" he asked, smarmy look on his face.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "you." She strugled with the chains. "You let me out of here, now, and maybe you'll walk out."

"Oh, I don't think so, my little plum," Ange3lus said, gliding forward and taking off his jacket. He tossed it aside and sat next to her, running the back of his hand down the side of her face. "I've got plans for you... and besides, you gave it up already, what's another time?"

She shuddered and apulled away from him. "This is sick, even for you."

Spike turned away from the scene, aroused by it. He stepped over to Dru--maybe he could get her to leave now? She was watching with the expression of a gleeful child, claping her hands together and watching intently. He put his arms around her as Angelus peeled off clothing from both summers and himself. "Why dn't we let them at it, love?"

Drusilla squeeled her dissatisfaction. "We all get a turn, my Willy. Patience, now."

_All get a turn?_ he thought, feelign himself respond to that, like being hit by a bolt of lightning. No, no, he wanted Dru. Really. He slid hs hands around her waist, feeling something in the pocket of her dress. The key to the manacles. Hmm. "I don't want her, I want you, Dru. Please." He hated begging, but he just wanted to get out of here.

Drusille laughed at him, "Nonsense. With her constituation, we can play with her all night, and tie her up with a pretty bow for her friends tomorrow. Just think of the chaos it'll cause!"

This really wasn't right, and his conscious nagged at him. He started nibbling on her neck, hands sliding down, trying to distract her from what he was really doing. "Nonsese, love, we can go back, make love all day long... then head out. Somewhere away from Sunnydale. Rio, maybe." Rio would be fun...

She shoved him away, "You're making me miss his performance, Willy!"

When he turned back, the performance was indeed on. It was... very arousing, with her cries and tears and little moans, almost as if she were enjoying it, but he could scent the air and smelled her terror. Angelus was definitely enjoying it, and didn't last long. He got off of the Slayer and beckoned Spike forward, "Come on, Spike, your turn. I know you haven't had any since... well, since you became impotent." Both he and Drusilla laughed and Spike got angry.

_I'll show him!_ he thought, and ripped off his jacket. He tossed it on the bed and approached the helpless Slayer. Buffy looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes unshed, her blue eyes glimmering in the candlelight. Her skin was flushed, and her lip quivered, begging to be kissed. What? Kissed? Wait... He shook off the thought, one hand curled into a fist, the other tracing her collarbone. "Quite a spot you're in, eh?"

"You filthy traitor, Spike, don't you dare touch me!" The words were brave, but her voice trembled. His heart did a lazy flip flop as he could see the hate burning in her eyes, the hate and the hurt. He didn't wnat to hurt her, but while he knew he could take Dru OR Angelus on, if he turned on them now, they'd take him out. He needed ... well, her.

He leaned in, lips almost touching her cheek as she turned away. "It'll be alright, love." His hand, though, caressed her body almost unwillingly. He could have her... have her right here and now. Taht was too much temptation to pass and he began to remove clothing.

"Sick," Buffy said. "You are all sick. Perverted filth." She bit her lip, and struggled with her chains. It wasn't long until he was nuzzling her neck and she moaned as he got on top of her. His hands were running everywhere, one forcing her hands open and pressing an object into them, penetrating her fists as he penetrated her slick, moist warmth. She looked up at him in surprise and he shook his head quickly, eyes darting to where Dru and Angelus watched in the shadows.

She got the message and spat in hsi face instead, but she licked her lips afterwards, and gratitude shone in her eyes. Spike, however, was lost to the sensation of having this warmth surround him, underneath him. She... was strong, and squeezed him mercilessly, but the sensation grew softer as she relaxed under his touch. With both hands free now, he kept one on the headboard to try and cover her attempt to unlock the manacles with the key he had slipped her (and also to support himself) while the other roamed her luscious body. On impulse, he bent his head to her breast and bite, his game face coming on as he came close to finishing. The bite, he knew, would heighten her senses, and draw Angelus' attention away, but what he didn't know was that she enjoyed it. She gasped a sharp intake of breath and her hips bucked involutarily. Dimly he could hear Angelus laughing and remarking something about when he fed from her. Spike didn't care as intent as he was plunging into her sweet sticky depths. If there was a heaven, surely this was it. It was hard to focus on the fact that he wanted to help her escape.

He lifted his face and stared into hers; they're eyes locked together in perfect understanding. He tried to slow down, but it was done too late. He arched his back and finished within her as she spasmed around him, soft cries of passion erupting from her lips. He panted heavily, but her eyes were full of fear even as her skin was flushed from the physical release; she'd only gotten one manacle done, and already Drusilla--Drsilla!--was gliding forward. Spike got off and began dressing, feeling a bit of shame because he wasn't able to get her free. His mind a haze of pheremones, he dressed and withdrew in the shadows.

However, as Drusilla came to taunt her, the door burst open and there was the Scooby gang. Buffy wasted no time with her free hand, grabbing Drusilla by her hair and banging her head on the headboard. With leverage, she ripped the other manacle from the board, splintering the headboard. As Angelus moved to intercept Giles, who was holding a cross before him to ward off the vampire, Buffy took up a piece of wood with her free hand, and steaked Drusilla.

"No!" screamed Spike, but more out of reaction than anything else. His Drusilla looked at him one last time, then looked at Angelus and reached out for him before turning completely to dust. Spike reeled in pain, not only from completely losing his century old lover, but that even at the end, she had rejected him.

"Come on, Spike, MOVE!" Angelus yelled, not seeing the byplay. He pushed through the gang of kids and disappeared up the steps. Spike followed suit, not fancing getting steaked himself. It was nighttimeout now, and the two vampires disappeared into the night.

Spike stopped for a moment, before fleeing the mansion completely. He could still smell her on his skin, and still feel the throbbing in his loins where they had... consumated. He reeled and followed Angelus, his heart filled with pain.

**A/N: OK! Tell me what you think! I know it was a dark turn, but it's always darkest be4 the dawn, amirite?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing!**

-----

Giles and the rest of the Scoobies tried to comfort Buffy at the library. She was shaking, draped in Giles' coat, utterly naked underneath. Willow had gone to the girl's locker room to get her some clothes. Cordelia and Xander stood nearby, not exactly knowing what to say.

Giles had no idea waht to do. He kept patting Buffy's shoulder saying 'there, there', but this was really all beyond him. "Do you want to go to a hospital?" he finally asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"What?" she looked up and snarled. "So they can perform a rape kit on me? We KNOW what happened. It was HIS fault!" she held her face in her hands for a moment, crying softly, and then tossed her head back, new resolve coming in her features. "We have to get him."

"We will, Buffster," Xander said. "But you know, in the meantime..."

"NO MEANTIME," Buffy said. "We have to get him NOW. Spike said--"

"Oh, Spike said," Cordelia said snidely. "And he was sooooo trustworthy the last time he said something."

"No, Spike said something about Angel just needing blood to complete the ritual." Buffy bit her lip, her face awash with tears as she thought about Spike on top of her, and Angelus... "There's a ritual. Giles, we have to find it."

"We will," he assured her as Willow returned. "Why don't you get dressed, adn we'll get you home safely?"

Buffy did so, after the guys left to give her privacy, and tried nto to think about what had happened to her, but it kept intruding on her privatemost thoughts. She kept thinking about Spike ofall people, of him pressing the key into her hand even as he was violating her. Unwelcome thoughts came of his tight body, the soulful look in his eyes as he penetrated her... and the pleasure. No. NO. It was sick. But she couldnt' stop thinking about him. It was better him than Angelus, and those thoughts kept trying to intrude too, the cruelty in his eyes, the taunts, the laughing...

Spike had been gentle at least. Giles brought her home in a daze, as she daydreamed about him, and Buffy snuck in without her mom knowing. The cuts and bruises would be msotly healed by tomorrow anyway, and if she didn't act weird, he mom wouldn't know what was up, asnormal. Sometimes she wished she could come clean with her mom, but she wouldnt' understand.

Buffy climbed into bed after changing into pjs and lay awake, images and smells playing across her mind as she tried vainly to go to sleep.

-----

Spike was in no better condition. His true love, Drusilla, was just a pile of dust. He was distraught, and sort of pissed that Angelus had them hide in the sewers. The big, stinky sewers. He sighed. He'd been getting used to the mansion, wheelchair or no. And Dru... and Buffy... wait. Where did that thought come from? He shook his head and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. Buffy's smell was all over both of them; it was sort of hard to ignore. Angelus he ignored as the other vampire ranted and raved about the Slayer and her crew. Spikes' mind was filled with other thoughts, of the sex.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she'd wanted it. But he was dead, a vampire, how could she want him? Vampires killed slayers. Slayers killed vampires. That was the natural order. He bit his lip, drawing circles in the sewer muck with a finger as he thought about caressing her blonde tresses again, watching her full lip quiver in ecstasy... was it ecstasy? He'd felt her climax around him... she got off on pain? And being bound?

That got him somewhat stirred again. Dru's kinks were well known to him, but that Buffy would want teh same... He shifted and stood. "I'm going to go and see what's up, mate," he told Angelus. "There's gotta be someplace better than this to hide out at."

Angelus snapped him an evil look, then waved a hand. Spike took that as a dismissal and left, wandering the streets alone until he ended up at her house. He climbed a tree and looked in her window. He was quiet and careful. She wasn't sleeping. She was restless, tossing and turning. He watched quietly, shifting himself as he gazed upon her fair features. She finally stopped tossing and turning, and slipped a hand under the covers. It was busy under there for a bit while he watched, and she bit her lip. He felt himself stir again, captivated by this image. What was she imaginging? Why would she do something like that?

After she finished, she fell into and exhausted sleep. He sat by her window and watched out for her all night long.

-----

"Alright, we know Angel needs blood, and he's got this ritual to finish, so let's hit th ebooks." Giles preceded over a Scooby meet as they tried to figure out what would complete the ritual Spike had mentioned. BUffy couldn't concentrate. It was almost the end of school and of the world, but all she could think about was a blonde vampire. She couldn't figure out why Spike would try to save her. Why didn't he take advantage of her like Angelus did? Instead it was... pleasant. Like he had been trying to make love to her instead of raping her. She didn't want it, but her body sure responded. She was disturbed by all these urges, and didn't notice Xander trying to talk to her.

"Earth to Buffy, come in Buffy?" Xander waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Whatcha thinking about Buff?"

She slammed her hand down on the book in front of her. "Well, I don't know, Xander, I was thinking about being raped!" Tears poured from her eyes and she got up and fled the library.

She had to get over this, she had to! And she had to purge these thoughts of Angel and Spike both from her mind. Angel, she loved, but Spike was the one who treated her gently, even without a soul. It was wrong, wrong on all levels, but she couldn't help herself. _I need to put an end ot this_, she thought to herself. The ritual centered around a statue, would they have moved the statue? Instead of going back to class, she started scouting around town, looking for a likely place. First stop, the mansion.

And when she stopped there, sure enough, there it was. Angelus must not have had time to move it. It was an ugly looking thing, made of stone, with a huge open mouth. Buffy approached it, wary about being jumped. She had a stake with her, but it was daylight. She made sure the curtains were flung open before veturing very far inside to examine the statute, and once she was sure she'd be safe, she examined it closely. "What sort of blood do you need?"

"Maybe it needs the blood of a slayer," Spike asked from deep inside the hsadows.

Buffy whirled, steak in hand. "Stay away from me!"

He held up his hands, "I wasn't going to hurt you." He paused, "You're in sunlight anyway; I'd burn to a bloody crisp."

"What do you want? Get out of here!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Spike said softly. "I was, erm, going to apologize." He made a half-bow, "I"m a monster, but I'm not a soddin' monster, if you know what I mean." He straightened and looked at her, "I would have never..."

She lowered the stake, "Spike. Don't." Tears threatened again.

"I wouldn't have, you know. Try to kill you, yes, maim? Sure. But that...?" He shook his head, "Angelus has bloody well lost it. And I'm..." He bit his lip, angst filling his eyes as he looked at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Like _that_."

"It didn't--" Buffy cut herself off, then wrapped her arms around herself. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Near, somewhere." Spike looked around. "I've been avoiding him." He frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you, Bu.. Slayer. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Buffy looked at him, then away, out the window. She shook her head. "I don't know." Her voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll make sure he never hurts you again, ok?" Spike soft voice floated back to her, trying to give the comfort that his arms couldn't. He ached for her, in more ways than one. "I bloody promise. After this, I might go back to trying to kill you, but I'll see HIM in the ground first."

"I can't trust you, Spike."

He took a step forward, the toe of his boot edging into the sunlight. "Buffy. I promise. I'll see him dust before he touches you again."

She turned, "Sp--" but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: OMG so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been a really bad couple weeks, but here's the next chappie! pls r&r

-----

Spike woke the next evening, intent on finding Angelus and putting an end to him. At first, he'd been glad to have his old pal back, but after the insults with Dru, and then ... it would have almost been better to have the new, ensouled, poufta-Angel back. He didn't dwell too much on the reasons why: a pair of hurt blue eyes, looking up into his. William the Bloody couldn't help it: he was always a sucker for women.

He cased the mansion, and sure enough, Angelus was there with a load of vampire flunkies, as normal. He didn't know how he was going to get inside and past the flunkies to Angelus, but he was determined to find a way. He had a sharpened stake in his pocket, his hand tightly gripping it as he worried his lip.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around with steak in hand.

"It's me, Spike," Buffy said, taking a step back as he turned on her ferociously.

He lowered the stake. "You gave me a bloody heartattack, love," he growled, eyeing her up and down. "Get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Spike, I'm the Slayer, it's my job," she said. "And you..." She gestured towards teh spike in his hand, "Aren't railroad spikes more your thing?"

"I haven't done that in ages... and I told you I was going to kill him..."

"I can't trust you, Spike," she said, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Well, if I kill him, it'll prove you can, right?"

"I didn't say that."

"But it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will," he insisted, almost getting into the feeling of being the white knight, righter of wrongs, protector of helpless damsels... and then he remembered wht he had done to her, and lowered his eyes. "It'll, well, make up for that..."

"Spike..." Buffy murmured, stepping forward and cupping his cheek. "You helped me, and you didn't have to." She started to lower her hand and look away, but he caught it with his free hand and pressed it to his prominent cheekbone. "Let me go."

"Do you want me to?" He stepped into her personal space, towering over her. She was so frail and defenseless, those big blue eyes looked up at him, crystalline in the moonlight as they filled with tears. He felt himself stir, and suddenly wanted her. He wanted to feel her beneath him... but...

She must have sensed something, for she struggled a bit, trying to pull away. He didn't let her; for every step back, he took one forward, until she was backed into the side of the mansion. "Buffy, you can't deny you feel something."

"Yes, I can," she said, her lower lip quivering. "It was rape, Spike."

"Not with us," he said breathily, leaning in....

"Well, isn't this cozy," said the pompous voice from behind him. Spike was grabbed roughly and thrown back by Angelus. "Oh, the couple have come to put and end to the big old bad vampire." He snarled, "That's so cute I could puke."

Buffy pulled out her own weapon, a sword, which had been covered by her coat. "The end of the wordl thing? Been there, done that. Walk away, now, and we don't have to do this."

"Oh, but we do, Buff," Angelus said snidely, sauntering forward, his own sword in hand. Spike looked around as he shook himself and gained his feet under him. The flunkies were moving in, an dhe moved to block them. Angelus and Buffy traded a few more insults, then started sword-fighting, of all things. Spike worked automatically, ducking, trading blows, steaking one, then two other vampires. He put on his game face and defended Buffy as best he could as th efight moved inside, through a broken window.

When he dispatched the minions, with relative ease, he stopped to watch her in action. It was beautiful, like watching a gazelel running. No, that wasn't right... like watching a cat, one of those big jungle cats, stalk and hunt their prey. No, that wasn't right... there was a poem in that somewhere...

Angelus hit Buffy and she went sprawling, the sword falling out of her hand and came to a skittering halt before Spike's feet. He picked it up and stepped inbetween Angelus and Buffy. "Get out of my way," Angelus snarled.

"Not on my watch, mate," he said. He looked behind Angelus, and could see th eportal opening. Buffy saw it too.

She screamed, "The portal, Spike! His blood opened it, only his blood can close it!"

Spike looked at her and nodded, "Right." And then ducked as Angelus swung at him. "Too slow."

"I like to think of myself as just warming up," Angelus replied.

They fought in earnest then, Spike driving him back to the portal. With a riposte, Spike disarmed his opponent and reared back for a fatal strike... when something happened to Angelus' eyes. The other vampire blinked, lowering the sword, as Angel looked around confused. "Spike...?"

Spike took a big whiff--yeap, ponce boy was ensouled again. He didn't know how it happened, but at least he wasn't killing Dru's sire now. He shrugged, "Yeah, bye, mate."

"Buff--!" Angel screamed as Spike drove the sword through him, pinning him to the statue and the opening portal beyond. He took a step back, shadowing his eyes with his hands as a bright light enguled Angel... and then he was gone.

He grinned in glee and turned towards Buffy. "Alright, love, I told you I'd see him dust befo--" and was shocked when she punched him in the face.

"That was ANGEL!" she screamed at him. "You killed ANGEL!" She whirled and ran while Spike stood there dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy ran, tears pouring down her face. Angel was dead! Spike had killed him! She ran and ran until she entered the cemetary, and finally fell to her knees exhausted, weeping. She covered her eyes and cried a sheet of tears, cried for Angel, but also for herself, for all that she had gone through in the past few days. Realistically, she knew that he had to die to save the world, but...he was her first love.

She started when someone touched her on the shoulder. It was Spike. She got angry at him all over again. How dare he! "Buffy..." he said, looking morose.

"Don't touch me, Spike!" She tried to stand up, but her knees were weak and she collasped. He knelt beside her. "Spike, I'm warning you..."

"I'm sorry, love," he said. His hand gripped her should, trying to give comfort. "I saw it was Angel at the end, and I know what he meant to you..."

"I could have had him back!" she said through her tears.

"No, love, you couldn't." There was an awkward pause. "You know it had to be that way, and I"m sorry. But at least... at least you weren't the one to do it."

She shook her head, then looked up to him. He was sincerely sorry. She could see it in his eyes. "Spike..."

"All that's happened, I'm truly sorry for." His voice, already low, caressed her with a whisper. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You tried to kill me before..."

What could he say to that? It was true. But in the past few days, seeing her vulnerable, or being within her... something changed. He shrugged, "That was then. I'm... I've changed."

She shook her head, tears starting anew. Why was it that Spike was trying to comfort her? She should find Giles or Xander or Willow... even Cordelia. Someone alive. But then, they didn't see, either. They didn't know. She took the comfort offered, cold though it was, and he wrapped his arms around her, staying very still. She felt the thread of tension in him though, and thoughts of him above her entered her mind unwillingly. It had felt... good. With him. With Angelus, it had been a mockery of what Angel and she had shared. But with Spike...

Buffy straightened. She look into his piercing blue eyes. "Kiss me."

That shocked him. "W-what?" He actually stuttered.

"Kiss me?" She turned it into a question, turnign her lips up to his, so that he would get the hint. He searched her eyes for a moment, what would be a soul-searching look if he had a soul, and then finally bent and kissed her.

As they kissed, tears leaked out from beneath her lashes, rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted to bury herself in something and forget about everything. Spike was here, and well, he wasn't exactly warm, but he was here.

Angel wasn't.

He'd never be again.

The kiss got more intense and passionate, and she clawed at his clothing. She wanted to feel something, something real. He broke the kiss with a gasp and moved to her neck, nipping and kissing lightly. Her hands slid under his shirt and he reared back, looking at her once again, a deep look, falling into her eyes. He wanted her, more than anything else. Who was he to question good luck?

She tore off his shirt and ran her palms over his chiseled chest. He groaned at the touch, both firmer and gentler than Dru's ever had been. He pushed her gently to the ground. A whirlwind seemed to engulf them both as they sank into the depths of each other's lust. Before eithe ro fthem knew it, they were embracing, him sunk deep within her, rocking back and forth to their own internal rhythms. Every touch of hers inflamed him, and even after he climaxed, he was hard and ready again. He couldn't get enough. For Buffy, she lost herself in the sensation, letting it wash away the hurt and pain until there was only pleasure. She rolled back and forth, feeling him inside her, and wanting him to go deeper, as deep as he could go.

She opened her eyes and met his, and lightning struck, or at least it seemed to. He reeled back, away from her, pain filling his cries instead of pleasure as the electric jolt passed between them. "What--?" she sputtered.

He covered his head and let out a primal scream, then looked at her. In his eyes... they weren't empty. They weren't dead.

He had his soul back.

-----

Author's Note: KKkkkkkkkkkkk! Should I just leave it there or should I continue? Please R&R and tell me if I should go on!


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" Buffy asked, while Spike stood there in stunned silence. She stood up and approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Spike, are you alright?"

"No I'm not bloody well alright!" Spike snapped. "This bloody awful writer is killing me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Oh, god, I know what you mean. I about puked before--during our tender love scene?"

"And the whole 'rape is love' thing--who believes that?" Spike asked... then looked at Buffy. Their eyes met for a moment, then turned away in the knowledge that during the sixth season, Spike would actually think that. Not that Buffy would. Ever.

"Oh, and killing Dru?" Buffy asked, restarting the conversation.

"And me killing Angel, I mean, I'd love to but, good lord..."

Buffy twirled her stake, "Oh, and what about the typos and word usage errors? Using 'steak'? Pul-leease!" She rolled her eyes, "What am I doing--assaulting you with a piece of meat?"

"Right then," Spike said. "No more soul for me, no more healing sex, no more rape--er, until later on, that is. In canon. Not whatever drivel this is." He eyed Buffy, "Should we find our proper universe and go back to loathing each other for another four years?"

"Yes, please."

-----

Author's Note: Gonna be a big one.

A place which makes fun of bad fanfiction had a contest: can the people who make fun of bad fanfiction write badfic on purpose? And if so, will they be called out on it for either being bad or being a troll?

Although we had one spectacular blow-up in the Lord of the Rings fandom--which was immediately called out on for Mary Sueism and all sorts of bad things--for the most part... no. For this contest, we were to choose on fandom and a series of tropes. The tropes I picked were:

"Rape is Love"

"Healing Sex"

It was a bit disappointing that people LOVED the idea of Spike and Angel raping Buffy. What. The. Hell. And it is very disheartening to know that out of all the fandoms we chose, only the Lord of the Rings fandom called it for what it was: a bad piece of fanfiction.

As for what's wrong with this piece of fiction? Getting past the typos which I left in, and the word misusage on purpose--steak for stake, which someone called me on, thank goodness!--there was the bad characterization, the ignoring of canon, the whole Buffy falling for Spike because he raped her, the "healing sex" to get Spike his soul back... and just really bad writing. Ok, semi-bad writing. It's actually a lot harder to write badfic on purpose than I thought it'd be. It was painful to leave errors in, as I typoed them. You could also see the "real" characters peeking through here and there, Xander for one was IC, and Spike kept wanting to go back IC too. Buffy, amazingly enough, was easy to write as whiny. .

Anyway, the contest was brought to you courtesy of whygodwhy (dot org).

It's in the challenges thread. I do ask if you go there, please don't flame the people who participated for being "mean". I think it taught all of us there a lesson in badfic. I hope that the readers of this story can take it in the light-heartedness it was meant.

Ciao. And thank you for reading.


End file.
